My Only Love
by Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0
Summary: “Wo Ai Ne, Ying Fa,” I said to Sakura. Sakura looked at me, staring blankly into my amberfilled eyes. “Sakura? Did you hear me? I said ‘I love you’,” I said again. Sakura mumbled, “I’m sorry, Syaoran…” Sakura ran away the opposite direction and left me, s
1. Where Did She Go?

My Only Love

By: Xiao Ying- LiL CheRRy

Summary: "Wo Ai Ne, Ying Fa," I said to Sakura. Sakura looked at me, starly blankly into my amber-filled eyes. "Sakura? Did you hear me? I said 'I love you'," I said again. Sakura mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, Syaoran…" Sakura ran away from me. I stood shocked. SxS

("…")- Speaking

('…')- Thinking

(:::…:::)- Sound/Noise

(X.Y.)- My Notes

(…)- Different Scene

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura Belongs to: MeHH! J/P! Anyway…Card Captor Sakura Belongs To: Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Mick Nekoi, and Mokona Apapa, a.k.a. CLAMP.

(X.Y. Just to let you know… This whole story is based on Syaoran's Point of View. This might be hard since I'm a girl writing it as a guy's Point of View.)

Rating: PG- PG-13

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Chapter 1: Where'd She Go?!

What did I just do? I slowly walked home, not thinking about what happened.

Why did she run away like that? I thought she loved me too. I mean we've been dating for over 8 years. I couldn't understand.

I had so many questions filling my brain up. I couldn't think. I didn't understand. I don't know what just happened. Why did she leave me like that?

My name is Li Syaoran. I'm 25-years old and I just confessed my love for my girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura. Do you think I'm dumb for doing that?

I thought I was smart. I mean dating over 8 years can cause emotional feelings and that was what happened tonight.

I made it home. Definition for my home: big mansion where humans live especially when you're the Prince of China.

I went inside and walked quickly past Wei, my butler. I threw my jacket haphazardly on the carpet of my room.

I sat on my king-sized green sheeted bed, thinking. I looked around my room. It was green, mostly. I mean green walls, dark green carpet, etc. My favorite color is green nonetheless.

Well I'll tell some other things about myself.

I'm a Card Captor. Sakura is one too. We met each other when we were ten. I came to Tomoeda during elementary school. Sakura and her friends were in the same class I was. My job as a Card Captor was to collect Clow Reed's cards. I failed most of the time.

The cards instead chose Sakura as their master. After collecting the cards, Sakura changed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Then a magical sorcerer, Eriol Hiiragizawa, wanted to take the cards away from Sakura.

Eriol Hiiragizawa is an incarnation of Clow Reed. He was evil once, but he decided to turn over a new leaf. Now he's Tomoyo Daidouji's boyfriend.

Who is Tomoyo Daidouji, you ask? Well, she is Sakura's best friend and she recorded every action Sakura did, on camera.

I had a crush on Sakura ever since we met in 5th grade. She knew I had a crush on her when I told Tomoyo and told her not to tell Sakura, but she told Sakura anyway. Tomoyo told her when we were in 8th grade.

If you're wondering if I have magical powers like Sakura, then yes I do, but not as powerful as Sakura.

My whole world crashed down as I told Sakura I loved her. Tonight was just not the right night to tell her. I wondered why she left me standing there stunned.

I thought of calling her tomorrow

I changed into my nightwear.

I set my alarm clock for 10 A.M. and fell into slumber.

The Next Morning…

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock.

I walked outside wearing dark green boxers, which was a mistake.

When I was slowly walking to the bathroom, I suddenly realize that my four hyper sisters and some of their friends came over to our house and were walking in the hallway.

Sheifa, Fanran, Fuutie, and Feimei were glaring at me for making such a fool of myself. Their friends were giggling madly.

Sheifa stepped up and said, "Little brother… What are you doing out here with boxers on?"

I shrugged, not sure what I was going to say.

Fanran, Fuutie, and Feimei also stepped up. "Yeah little brother, you should really put some clothes on. You're a kawaii little brother and everything, but don't just walk out here with boxers on! We have guests here!"

I shrugged again. I just walked to the bathroom. I left my sisters and their dumb friends standing there, like what Sakura did to me.

I went to urinate, brush my teeth, shave, and etc.

I came out, all freshened up and everything. I went back to my room, came back out fully dressed this time.

I wore khaki shorts and a forest green t-shirt and decided to go to Sakura's house.

I drove my shiny black Jeep to her house.

I walked to her porch and rung the doorbell, waiting…

I heard footsteps inside and began to knock loudly…

"Sakura! I know you're inside! Answer the door! I need to talk to you!" I said.

The footsteps were louder this time and coming closer to the door.

The door finally opened to reveal…

Touya

Sakura's onii-chan… The most overprotective person on the face of this Earth. Whatever happens to Sakura, he is always there to beat the guy up that hurt her. I think that's gunna happen to me someday. And the day is probably…………today…

Touya glared at me with a threatening face.

"WHERE DID SAKURA GO???"

My face turned into a surprised look. "What do you mean? Didn't she come home last night?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! SHE NEVER CAME HOME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU GAKI!" he bellowed.

I looked at Touya with another surprised look. "I don't know. I mean I was with her last night…then I told her I loved her and then she just ran away…"

Touya was angry, but his look softened. "Okay, gaki. I'll be nice for now. But you will have to find my sister or you'll be in serious pain! Now go find her! GO!"

I ran quickly to my car. I couldn't believe Sakura… Where did she go? Is she all right?

I drove my car to Tomoyo's, hopefully Sakura was at her house.

I rang the doorbell and Tomoyo's maid Usagi came at the door.

"Yes, Master Syaoran. What do you need?" Usagi said.

"Um…I need to talk to Tomoyo. It's urgent!"

"Okay then. Please come in and sit on the couch, sir."

I sat down impatiently.

Waiting….and waiting….

Until finally, Tomoyo ran down the stairs.

"Oh! Hi Syaoran. What's up? Need something?"

I spoke hastily. "Hey Tomoyo. Did Sakura come here last night?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?"

"Well, last night I told Sakura I loved her a-,"

"OH THAT IS SO KAWAII!!!!!!! WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"Can you let me finish please? I was getting to that part! Well, anway…I told her I loved her and than she mumbled sorry and left me standing there. I went to her house like 5 minutes ago and her brother started yelling and asking me where Sakura was."

"Oh that's so sweet Syaoran, but I haven't seen her all night. I hope she's all right."

" I hope so too… Well, I'll let you know if I find her."

"Well, okay Syaoran. Daijibou?"

"Yeah I'll be all right soon…once I find Sakura."

If you want me to wait, I would wait for you 

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through_

I left right then and there. I had to find Sakura, no matter what!

_If you don't wanna say anything at all, I'm happy wondering_

_Since I was a young man I never was a fun man_

_I never had a plan and no security_

I spent the rest of the day walking around Penguin Park where Sakura usually is, but she wasn't there.

_Then ever since I met you I never could forget you_

_I only wanna get you right here next to me_

'_Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and…_

Cars swerved around me when I deliberately walked on a red light.

You're somebody that I found just in time 

_Now my life is changing, it always rearranging_

_It always getting stranger than I thought it ever could_

I tried to sense Sakura's aura with my powers, but it failed. Sakura must have left the country or something, which is bad.

_Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you_

_I wanna get down to the point that I need you_

'_Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and…_

I couldn't take the pressure. I walked back to the park and sat on the penguin slide.

_You're somebody that I found just in time_

If you want me to wait, I would wait for you 

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through_

While crying softly to myself, I wondered if what I said to Sakura scared her…

_If you don't wanna say anything at all, I'm happy wondering_

_Don't tell me the bad news_

_Don't tell me anything at all_

Now I wondered more than ever. I will always love my Cherry Blossom.

_Just tell me that you need me_

_And stay right here with me_

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you_

No matter where she is. She will always be my Ying Fa.

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through_

_If you don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering_

(X.Y. Well…here's my second story…hope you liked it and here's another Disclaimer: I will not and do not own Good Charlotte's 'Wondering' from their Young and the Hopeless CD. Pleez R&R! I need more reviews to continue this sad and wretched story! T.T)


	2. I Will Find Her

My Only Love

By: Lan Fa- Pretty Blossom

Summary: "Wo Ai Ne, Ying Fa," I said to Sakura. Sakura looked at me, starly blankly into my amber-filled eyes. "Sakura? Did you hear me? I said 'I love you'," I said again. Sakura mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, Syaoran…" Sakura ran away from me. I stood shocked. SxS

("…")- Speaking

('…')- Thinking

(:::…:::)- Sound/Noise

(**A/N**)- My Notes

(…)- Different Scene

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura Belongs to: MeHH! J/P! Anyway…Card Captor Sakura Belongs To: Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Mick Nekoi, and Mokona Apapa, a.k.a. CLAMP.

(A/N: Hey guys…I decided to do Sakura's POV & Syaoran's POV. Well maybe…I'll think about it…LoL)

Rating: PG- PG-13

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapter 2: I Will Find You

Syaoran's POV

Penguin Park…

Penguin Park is Sakura's most treasured place. She loved it since she was little.

"Sakura…Why…did you leave me here?"

"I need you…I'm sorry if I did anything to you…"

I started talking to myself like I was crazy.

"I will find you, Sakura. I will not rest until I find you."

Suddenly, a figure with ebony hair came about. She carried a bag with her.

"Syaoran. You are not all right. Why don't you come back to my place," said Tomoyo.

Keroberos a.k.a. Kero came out of the bag.

"Hey brat! Why the long face? Haven't seen you this sad since…never," cried Kero.

"Shut it, stuffed animal. Not now!" I exclaimed.

I saw Tomoyo whispering to Kero. I saw his expression from happy to a big frown that looked like he was going to do something horrible to me.

Kero glared at me. "Where is Sakura?" he asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled slowly.

"What did you say…?"

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!"

I walked away slowly from Kero and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo caught up with me. "Syaoran, you don't have to walk. My driver's coming in a few."

I nodded. I didn't want to go, but Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend and I can't deny her now.

The limo came and drove us to Tomoyo's house. We went inside and saw Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother.

"I'm back, mother. Did you call everyone that knew Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-dear. But nobody has seen or heard from Sakura. I hope Kami-sama takes care of her…where ever she is," cried Sonomi softly.

I just sat down on the couch. I looked at Tomoyo and Sonomi's faces. They were getting teary-eyed. They're eyes were getting puffy and red.

I just couldn't settle for this. I called my mother, who lived in Hong Kong and not with my sisters and me.

:::RING RING RING:::

"Hello? Mother, it's Syaoran."

"I know dear son. What is the matter?"

"Well last night…"

"I know what happened. I don't have magic for nothing. Don't worry Syaoran. I will have our best officers on track. We will find her. Syaoran, do you understand me? She will be found and she will become my daughter-in-law."

"Yes, Mother. I understand. Thank you, Mother. I'll see you soon."

With that I hung up.

Sonomi and Tomoyo were looking at me wondering what I was talking about.

"I just called my mother. She said she had officers out looking for her," I explained.

"Oh…I know I've said this a million times already, but I hope Sakura is alright," said Tomoyo.

'I hope she is too. Kami please help me…' I thought to myself.

I left Tomoyo and Sonomi's house crestfallen.

I walked back home, hoping and wondering about Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…

That's all I see in my head. Her honey-colored hair and her luscious emerald green eyes. Her bright smile that can light up a cave as dark as the color of black…

Sakura's POV

Well, I'm here. I hope Syaoran would understand even though I haven't said anything to him.

I got on a plane early in the morning and now I'm here. I might as well stay here forever, but why? Why did I leave in the first place?

I always wonder how many times I say 'I' everyday.

It's like I only care about myself and not anyone else, but being self-centered.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but now my name is Cherie Kurasaki.

There were many trees surrounding small houses. Cars were zooming here and there.

I walked toward a grassy park to find a pay phone.

The park reminded me of everyone in Tomoeda. I miss them very much, but I just couldn't handle the pressure.

Suddenly, a picture of a guy with chocolate brown hair with alluring amber eyes came into view. It was Syaoran.

I shook my head rapidly trying to get rid of the picture.

'Just admit, Miss whatever-you-changed-your-name-to. Just admit that you love him so much you can't live without him. Just admit that you have to go back and find him. Just admit that everything you've done so far is a mistake. Just admit that you need him,' a voice said inside my head.

"Shut up stupid conscious. It's too late now."

'It's never too late to change what has been done,' the voice said again.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP. IT'S TOO LATE AND YOU KNOW IT!" I exclaimed.

A few people who were walking with some kids stared at me strangely.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go and leave this young lady alone," I heard one of them say.

They just walked very quickly and I heard the little girl say something like, "Mommy… What does 'hell' mean?"

I somewhat giggled a little. "At least my conscious is gone."

'I'm not gone. I've been here ever since you were born and I can feel all the pain you've suffered through with your mother.'

"Why did you bring that up? Why did you just have to speak of her? Why don't you just shut up? I've been telling you to shut up for the last…10 minutes."

My conscious suddenly stopped talking.

I said to myself, "Finally", and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

Why is it so hot here? I asked myself.

The sun was scorching hot and took off my jacket revealing a pink tank top.

I finally made it to the pay phone.

I decided to call my Otou-san.

:::RING RING RING:::

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hello? Otou-san? It's Sakura."

"Sakura…Where are you dear?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry, but I have to clear my mind right now. I'll come back when I come back."

"Okay dear, I hope you're safe. Do you need any money?"

"Uh…don't worry about me. I'll make my own money."

"Okay dear. Wait hold on, Touya wants to talk to you."

:::Please put 25 cents into the slot. Please put 25 cents into the slot.:::

I quickly took a quarter from my purse and put the quarter in.

"Hello? Sakura? It's Touya."

"Hi onii-chan."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU KAJUU!?"

"Please don't yell at me now. I can't tell you where I am right now. I'll call you and dad anytime I can."

"Well you are going to call us everyday and you can't say no either. That Gaki Li came over this morning wondering where you are."

I started to panic… My heartbeat was faster than ever.

"Please promise me that whenever he asks you where I am, please don't tell him anything."

"I promise, kajuu."

"Don't call me kajuu."

Onii-chan and I talked for a long time…

Syaoran's POV

My sisters had heard about Sakura and were now crying.

I sat down next to my oldest sister, Sheifa. She cried harder than any of my sisters.

Sheifa and Sakura were also best friends. Actually all of my sisters were best friends of Sakura.

I gave them the tissues that were sitting next to me.

"Thank you little brother," they said together.

Sheifa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei stopped crying and started to talk about the good times they had with Sakura.

The doorbell rang.

Eriol came in with a serious look on his face instead of that look when his glasses shined.

"Cute descendant. I heard Sakura was missing."

The girls started bawling again.

Eriol and I left to the next room where the girls couldn't hear us.

"Please don't mention Sakura in front of my sisters. They've gone hysterical," I said.

Eriol frowned, "I can't feel her aura."

"I know that already. I tried that and it didn't work. She left the country. I just know it. I'll search everywhere for her even if it takes a million years," I cried out triumphantly.

'I'll die for her. I'll never get married. She will be the only one for me.' I thought to myself.

I stared at Eriol. He seemed to be in deep concentration.

Eriol said, "I'm gonna go now. Maybe I can do something about this."

I nodded and saw him leave. Slowly, I went upstairs to my room and waited for my mother to call.

My sisters were still crying. I wish they would stop. It was starting to make me cry.

At 6 o'clock…

Suddenly, my phone rang and rang.

I didn't want to pick up, but if it keeps doing that, I'm gonna throw it out the window.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard some muffling noises. I took a look at my phone "Mom" was what it said.

"Mother? Are you there?" I knew she was crying. My mother loved Sakura as much as I did.

"Y-yes, dear. I-it's me. I had detectives search all over for Sakura. We can't give up though. The detectives only searched in Asia. They have 6 more continents to go."

"Mother, please don't cry. Sheifa is bawling so loud I can't hear myself. Fanren is doing the same. And Fuutie and Feimei are whimpering."

"Okay Xiao Lang. You have to help find Sakura. You go to other continents while my men are still in Europe."

"Yes, Mother. I'll pack right away. Which continent do you want me to start?"

"I'm not sure. It's your choice. If you make your mind up, I'll tell my men to go elsewhere."

"Yes, Mother. I decided to go to…North America. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Xiao Lang. Now you go and find Sakura. I'll be in Hong Kong waiting. If you ever need some guidance, please call, okay?"

"Yes, Mother," I said for the third time, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Call me when you get there and please get a plane ticket right now."

We hung up. I looked at myself in the mirror of my room.

"Remember Sakura, I love you. Even though you're not here, you're always in my heart. I will find you…no matter what," I said to myself.

I called Eriol to tell him.

:::RING RING RING:::

"Eriol? I'm going to Canada."

END OF CHAPTER 2…

Thank you's and Questions answered:

**Mystery (anonymous): You'll know where Sakura is during the next few chapters. Syaoran is not going to be murdered. I'm not mean enough to kill Syaoran! LOL! There will be an epilogue. Yes…this story has a lot of questions that are not going to be answered by me. Arigatou!**

**Hnung (anonymous): Thank you for the review. Updates will probably be from either 2-3 weeks. I'm just too lazii! Arigatou!**

**Heheangel kisses: Thank you for the review! Thank you for telling me that it isn't wretched. I'm really not sure what ANGST means! LOL… If you know what it means, please place it on your next review! Arigatou!**

**Sakuralover: Thank you for the review. You will know in the next few chapters. Do you LOVE Syaoran-kun or what!!!??? AND ERIOL TOO!!!! Arigatou!**

**gUrLa-aya-16: I can't tell you why Sakura left. I'm like that. I like suspense…haha…LoL… maybe it will have a happy ending… Arigatou!**

**Animelovereternal: I can't tell you why either! Sorry but suspense is part of this story. LOL… Well Arigatou!**

**HyperMoonGirl: What does 'AI' mean? Arigatou!**

**Kenshinlover2002: you will find all that out in my next chapters. P.S. 'NEXT' is the Keyword. Arigatou!**


	3. Can't You Understand?

My Only Love

By: Lan Fa- Pretty Blossom

Summary: "Wo Ai Ne, Ying Fa," I said to Sakura. Sakura looked at me, starly blankly into my amber-filled eyes. "Sakura? Did you hear me? I said 'I love you'," I said again. Sakura mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, Syaoran…" Sakura ran away from me. I stood shocked. SxS

("…")- Speaking

('…')- Thinking

(:…:)- Sound/Noise

(**A/N**)- My Notes

(…)- Different Scene

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura Belongs to: MeHH! J/P! Anyway…Card Captor Sakura Belongs To: Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Mick Nekoi, and Mokona Apapa, a.k.a. CLAMP.

(A/N: I cant handle pressure… Yah Kno everyone is pressuring to do my best when I already have and I'm having a lot of trouble typing stories up. Please think of ideas for me cuz I apparently cant think anymore and it will take a month to type a chapter…)

Rating: PG- PG-13

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapter 3: Can't You Understand?

Eriol came over to Syaoran's house the next day after Syaoran had Eriol about going to Canada.

"Dude. Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Eriol.

"Yes. I need to do this. I need to find her," answered Syaoran.

Syaoran packed his clothes into his suitcase. He had called to get an airplane ticket last night and had to leave at 3 in the afternoon.

"Tell me, Eriol. Would you go across the world to find Tomoyo, if she ran away from you?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Eriol was silent and decided not to answer, as he knew what Syaoran was going to say to him next.

"You see. You would go after her. That's what I'm doing right now," said Syaoran.

"But, dude, what if you don't find her?" Eriol asked.

I stayed silent and thought what _would_ happen if I _didn't_ find her. "I **will** find her. She's bound to come up somewhere. She can't keep hiding from me forever."

I went to the bathroom and got my shampoo, shaving cream, cologne, etc.

I came back into my room and tightly and neatly packed my stuff. I closed my suitcase shut.

Eriol sat on my bed thinking hard.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking about Tomoyo," he said.

I snorted, "When are you not?"

It was 2 o'clock so I headed downstairs, while Eriol followed.

My sisters were sitting on the couch watching TV silently.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll call you guys as soon as I get off the plane. Okay?" I said.

They all cried out, "LITTLE BROTHER! WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH! BRING KAWAII SAKURA HOME!"

I hugged all four of my sisters and left the door with Eriol.

He was going to drive me to the airport.

As Eriol drove at a constant speed, I stared out my car seat window, thinking about Sakura. 'Sakura… Where are you?' I thought.

Sakura's POV

I called a realtor from a nearby neighborhood where I was supposedly going to live.

I found him in the phonebook. His name was Ken Johnson. He seems to be a great realtor. He sold over 50 houses in the past year.

The development was called "Blossom's Lake". I thought it was a silly name, but when I got inside of it, it was beautiful. There was a sparkling lake with trees blossoming everywhere. Between each house, there was a cherry blossom tree growing. It was so peaceful there even though the name wasn't as comfortable as the place was.

Ken Johnson came by and showed me a house. It was right beside the lake and had many blooming blossom trees. It was a two-story house.

Inside the house was magnificent. There was a beautiful chandelier when I walked in the door. The ceiling was very high and the chandeliers were sparkling crystal.

I had a lot of fun looking around the house. There were 3 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms. It had as many as 6 bedrooms including the master bedroom. The kitchen was as big as the dining room. The living room was even bigger. Everything in the house was all set up. They had so many things prepared and many free gifts for the house. The basement was like a huge bedroom.

It was my dream house. It was the perfect house for anyone to live in, especially me. To my surprise, the house wasn't worth as much as I thought. It was like a third of the price I thought I was going to pay. I thought it was worth like five hundred thousand dollars, but instead it was about a hundred fifty thousand.

I thought it was a bargain.

"I'll take it, Mr. Johnson. Thank you for taking me on this tour," I said politely.

Johnson smiled at me and said, "It was my pleasure, but thank you for buying this house."

He took his leave out of my new house.

I decided to buy some stuff for the house. I walked to a nearby mall. I had to think about buying a car too. I need to find a job. A job that will pay for all the expenses I'm going to have. I have enough money to buy some clothes and food for myself, but not enough to buy a car for the full price.

I went into an electronics store and bought a cordless phone, a laptop, a wide screen TV, and etc. Those things would deliver next week, except my cordless phone 'cause I desperately need to call some people.

I also went into clothing stores such as Aeropostale, PacSun, Abercrombie, New York Express, etc. I carried those bags home.

I'm a shopping maniac. If I like something I'll probably get it within the hour if I have enough money left over.

Suddenly, I felt so hungry and thought to myself, 'Girl… You know you did not eat anything since you left Tomoeda."

Sometimes I'm so stupid, I amaze myself.

I went to the food court and bought 2 slices of pizza. I sat down at a table and ate until my heart's content.

A couple holding hands passed by me. I stared at them and wished that it was Syaoran, and I, but that was too late.

Next, a couple of twenty-year old guys passed by me. They cat called me and I got so annoyed by that. I never really understand why guys tend to always flirt when someone of their age comes or walks by. That offends me.

They kept doing that and one guy said, "Hey! Damn, you're such a hottie! Who wouldn't want you? Would you like to warm my bed up tonight?"

I quickly stood up, threw my trash away, and walked over to the guys.

I smiled at them, but before they knew it, I was cursing up a storm. "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR FUCKING SELF AND FUCK OFF! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO FUCK YOU UP! WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND SOME SLUT LYING AROUND AND FUCK HER!"

The guy who was next to him was saying, "Oooo! Dude! She got you there!" So he replied, "Fuck off, Matt!" I would say he was mad, real mad.

I walked away, all fired up and leaving them in the dust. Until, something grabbed my wrist tightly.

The guy who got angry grabbed my wrist. He held it so tightly that his fingernails dug into my skin.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

I was struggling so hard, but I knew I wouldn't win. I wish I had brought my Sakura Cards with me. Power would have helped me beat this guy up.

"SHUT UP BITCH! YOU SURE HAVE SOME NERVE TO TELL ME TO FUCK OFF!"

I pulled on my wrist hoping it would slide off his hand, but no luck. It made my wrist so red; it would bleed in that instant.

I closed my eyes and tears started to pour out.

Suddenly, my wrist was free and I fell down on the hard floor. I rubbed my wrist as carefully as I could.

I wiped the tears off my eyes and looked in front of me.

There was a guy. He was about six foot and I could tell he was muscled. His back was facing me so I couldn't tell who it was, but I didn't know anyone here so I just stood back and watched.

The guy who had grabbed my wrist started to yell. "GET OUT OF HERE NERD! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"So what if it doesn't! You have no right to abuse women like that!" the guy yelled.

The so-called-nerd punched the guy's stomach and gave him a black eye.

The guy fell down and his friend picked him. He and his friend limped away down the south end of the mall.

The guy who had helped me turned around. He had black hair and hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes were behind framed glasses. Though, when he took them off and cleaned them, he was kind of good looking, but not as good looking as Syaoran…

Even though, he was good-looking, I can't help but think that he looks like my brother.

He went over to me and grabbed my red-colored wrist gently. He asked, "Are you okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me."

"Haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"Sak – I mean Kawasaki Cherie. What's yours?"

"Wong Jin Su. It's nice to meet you, Kawasaki-san," he said.

"You can call me Cherie, only if I can call you Jin Su."

"Sure. Do you need a ride home? I have time," Jin Su asked politely.

I thought for a moment, but I was so dense. 'Of course I need a ride home! I have so many bags to carry.'

"I would like that. Thank you."

Together, we walked to the parking lot and loaded me and my bags on to his jeep.

Before I knew it, I arrived at my lovely house.

"Thanks for the ride." I closed the door to his jeep and waved bye. I went inside my house and connected my phone to call my family.

:RING RING RING:

"Hello?"

"Touya? It's Sakura."

"Hey Sakura. Why don't you tell me where you are? I promise I won't tell Li."

"I'm sorry I can't do that yet. I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Sakura… You are testing my patience! Father misses you very badly!"

"Can't you understand? I'm doing this to relieve myself of what's happening in life right now!"

"I don't understand much right now. But I do understand that you need to let at least your family know where you are!"

"I'm sorry Touya. We can't continue this conversation anymore. Please get Dad on the phone."

"Fine," Touya harrumphed. I heard shuffling of feet over the phone and clanking of things. I suppose Dad was cooking and the clanking were knives and forks.

"Hello? Sakura?"

"Yes, Dad. It's me. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, but I'm still very worried about you. If you won't tell Touya, then you can tell me," my father said honestly.

"I know, Dad. I trust you and everything, but the time isn't right yet. Have you heard from anyone who was looking for me?"

"Yes, a couple of people. Tomoyo asked about you. Hiiragizawa-san, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, all asked about you. All I could tell them was that you were on a trip. Oh! Li-san has asked about you too."

My heart sunk slightly. Syaoran did not need to know where I was right now. Especially not him. "Tell everyone that I miss them, okay? Dad, I gotta go. Love you."

I heard the click of the phone and hung up. I decided to call Tomoyo. She should know. She was blood-related to me so she should know.

:RING RING RING:

"Konnichiwa, this is the Daidouji residence. Who may this be?"

"Hello, Usagi? It's Sakura, will you get Tomoyo on the phone?"

"Will do, Kinomoto-san." I heard the shuffling feet of Usagi's, then I heard some muffling. Then suddenly, I heard a loud scream that sounded exactly like Tomoyo's.

"HELLO?"

"Hi, Tomoyo. You know that you didn't have to yell," I said calmly.

"KINOMOTO NATSUMI SAKURA! WHERE THE **HELL** HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Tomoyo! I told you that you didn't have to yell. Anyway, I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"What do you mean? You should be able to tell me everything. I thought we were best friends!" I heard some sniffling from the other line and I knew I had to tell her or she wouldn't stop crying.

"Tomoyo, you're my best friend. You will always be the first to know everything. I'm currently in the USA. You better not tell anyone about this, but I'm in Boston," I almost winced saying that to Tomoyo, but I knew that it was the right thing to do.

There was silence on the other line. There was no noise at all. It was dead quiet and I couldn't hear muffling, shuffling, or anything else. I waited a couple of minutes, but the only thing I heard after 2 minutes was the dial tone. I knew that that was it. I bet she's gone off, telling Syaoran where I was.

Syaoran's POV

My flight was going to be here any moment. I was going to Ellesmere Island in Northern Canada. I decided to start up and travel down. Isn't Ellesmere French? Doesn't it mean, "Her Mother"? I don't know, but it sounds quite familiar. I know this will take a long time, but maybe I'll finish this journey within a year. Just to let you know, Canada is **pretty** big, so it'll take some time.

"SYAORAN DUDE! Your flight was just called! Are you listening to me?" cried Eriol.

My eyes snapped open. "OH SHIT!"

"Daydreaming again, huh, Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"Yuuuup," I said.

"Tomoeda, Japan to Ellesmere Island, Canada boarding on gate 94. Please board within 5 minutes," said the announcer.

"Oh shit, Eriol. Gotta go, so call me if you hear any news," I told Eriol.

Eriol replied, "Will do, Syaoran. Take care of yourself, man."

I nodded at him and left for my flight.

Tomoyo's POV

I dropped the phone and hung up on Sakura after she told me where she was.

I had to find Syaoran and tell him. He HAD to know that his Cherry Blossom was found.

Quickly, I went straight to my Lexus and drove to Syaoran's house as fast as I could.

I rang the bell a few times, but no one answered. I pressed it a few times and then someone finally opened the door.

It was Fuutie, Syaoran's sister. "Hey, Tomoyo! Are you looking for Syaoran? Or are you looking for Eriol? Well, whoever you're looking for, they're not here. You see, here's the whole story. My mother called Syaoran and told him to take a trip and find Sakura. She said to search somewhere besides Europe because she has her detectives there, searching. Syaoran decided to go to Canada and called Eriol. So Eriol came over today and helped Syaoran book a ticket for Ellesmere Island. Now Eriol drove Syaoran to the airport and is probably on the plane right now. Oh yeah, did you know that they left about half an hour ago?"

I always knew Fuutie was an eccentric little thing. She was the youngest of the quadruplets. She was slightly immature, but useful at times.

"Thank you, Fuutie. I'll see you later," I said to her.

While I left for my car, I waved Fuutie good-bye and she hurriedly waved her arm saying "bye" over and over again.

I quickly drove to the airport. I knew I went past the speeding limit, but who cares? I had to tell Syaoran before he left for his long journey.

After 15 minutes of driving, I finally made it. I ran through the doors of the building and skidded past a lot of people. I tried looking for a certain blue-haired fellow, but lady luck wasn't on my side. I didn't see him anywhere.

I thought hope was lost until I looked forward and saw a guy waving to someone.

"ERIOL!" I cried.

He turned around and waved at me.

I ran towards him, panting for breath and said, "Where's Syaoran?"

Eriol replied, "He just left for the plane. What are you doing here?"

"I-I received a call from Sakura an hour ago. She told me where she was. I hung up on her and I was going to tell Syaoran. Though, Syaoran wasn't at home and he just left Tomoeda. So I can't tell him now."

Eriol gasped. "Well, we can call him in a few hours. He **did** bring his cell phone so this should be easy."

END OF CHAPTER 3…

Yes, I know I haven't been updating, but I am now. School currently ended a week ago so I'm pretty happy, yet I miss my friends. Please R&R.

**Thank you to everyone who updated even if I wasn't here. It wasn't like I had writer's block or anything. I was just too busy or too lazy to update. GOMEN NASAI!**


	4. A Lie That Can't Be Trusted

My Only Love

By: Lan Fa- Pretty Blossom

Summary: "Wo Ai Ne, Ying Fa," I said to Sakura. Sakura looked at me, staring blankly into my amber-filled eyes. "Sakura? Did you hear me? I said 'I love you'," I said again. Sakura mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, Syaoran…" Sakura ran away from me. I stood shocked. SxS

("…")- Speaking

('…')- Thinking

(:…:)- Sound/Noise

(**A/N**)- My Notes

(…)- Different Scene

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura Belongs to: MeHH! J/P! Anyway…Card Captor Sakura Belongs To: Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Mick Nekoi, and Mokona Apapa, a.k.a. CLAMP.

(A/N: Long time no type ne? well, whatever. I'm back and I'm good! LOL it has only been a week or 2, right? Well, get used to it because I'm going to update 1 or 2 weeks from now on. Okay, nevermind… It's been over a month.. I can't get myself to type stories. If it's a good day, then I'll type more and you will read your stories sooner! I think this chapter has a good title! People, ideas are needed if you would lend some! Your name will be in the thank you list at the end of the whole story! LOL ! Well, it will be there like 5 times, if you want that. One more thing! I said Thank you everyone for updating. Don't listen to me! I was just confused and focused on doing my best.)

Rating: PG- PG-13

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapter 4: A Lie That Can't Be Trusted

Syaoran's POV

On the plane, going to Canada, trying to find my true love. Yeah, that's the life, ne? I wish it were like that. It would be perfect, if the trip had been to the Bahamas with Sakura. But I guess that's not going to happen any time soon.

There is still at 10 hours from Canada, so I might as well go to sleep and enjoy the peaceful ride.

_Dream ( Normal POV ) :_

_Syaoran looked out into space. He suddenly heard weeping and sounded like Sakura. And there she was; sitting on a chair. Suddenly a different view flashed before Syaoran's eyes. He was in a house, which he didn't recognize. Sakura was still sobbing over something, but Syaoran didn't know why._

_Sakura was just sitting there in her yellow dandelion sundress. She wore her matching yellow sandals. The hot tears rolling down her face already ruined her makeup._

_Syaoran stood in front of her and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"_

_But all Sakura did was continue sobbing. It was like Syaoran wasn't even there when he comforted her._

_Syaoran rubbed his chin, finding answers to this dream, yet there was none to be found._

_Sakura sobbed, "S-syaoran. I can't believe you're gone… Why is life so cruel to me? Kami, please help… He just can't die…"_

_He stared at her blankly. He obviously didn't know what was going on._

_A bright flash eroded Syaoran's vision._

"HELLO MISTER! WILL YOU PLAY WITH ME?" cried a 5-year-old.

The child carried a camera and flashed it in Syaoran's eyes, making him wake up from the mysterious dream.

"No thanks, kid. I'm too tired, now please leave me alone," Syaoran said gruffly.

"MISTER! PLAY WITH ME! PLAY WITH ME!" cried the child. The 5-year-old threw an angry tantrum for half an hour until a young girl came by.

"Stop bothering people, Keiji. It's not nice!" she said.

Syaoran's POV

The girl took the annoying, troublesome kid away from me. I try not to be mean to kids or anything, but sometimes they are so annoying! I can't act like this all the time, but I might get used to kids someday.

"Sir? Are you all right? Did Keiji hurt your eyes?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine," I shot back. I didn't want to be mean, but I can't help and you know it.

The girl stared at me strangely, like I was an alien or something. Then she said, "I guess you're a man of few words, ne?"

"How do you know I speak Japanese?" I asked her. I sat comfortably on the seat and listened to her answer.

"Well, sir, this plane is from Japan and going to Canada and you spoke to me in Japanese before," she said matter-of-factly.

A blush crept up to my cheeks and I turned to look at the window.

Then the girl said, "By the way, my name is Miyoko. Genji Miyoko."

"Well, my name is Syaoran Li and I'm pleased to meet you," I introduced as I stared at my watch. There was still six more hours left until I get off the wretched plane.

Have I mentioned what Genji-san looks like? Well, sorry, but it is kind of hard to remember. She had dark sea green hair, that was almost black and she had dark sapphire eyes. The eyes reminded me of Eriol. She did look strangely like Eriol, but there were two things that were different. Eriol is the mischievous, strange kind who is a bit quirky. And he has a big mouth… And the other thing was that she didn't wear framed glasses like Eriol did. That was the only that she didn't have in her appearance, except she had long hair and whatnot.

Genji-san was still staring at me, mouth-wide, until her jaw dropped against the seat. She was in the seat in front of me. And she stood on the seat to get the little kid who was playing around. She still stood on the seat, with her mouth-wide to me.

"Y'know, kid, it's not nice to stare..," I said gruffly.

"YOU'RE SYAORAN LI? PRINCE OF CHINA, SYAORAN LI?" Genji-san screeched.

I nodded as if I didn't care in the world, even though the title meant a lot. That screeching was really, really loud. I told her, "Genji-san, I don't care if I'm the president of the United States. I really want some slee-."

"Do you know Eriol Hiiragizawa?" she interrupted me.

"Unfortunately…" I said bitterly.

She went all starry-eyed and said, "Why didn't Eriol tell me that you were also going to be on the plane?"

I was somewhat confused. Somewhat? Let me rephrase that. I was freaking confused! As annoying she was, she was a confusing person, I'll say that.

Genji-san saw my confused look and said, "Sorry, but Eriol might not have mentioned me. I'm his half-sister! We had different dads. So that's why we have different last names! But we'll get along great, don't you think? Just like you and Eriol!"

"Oh God. Not another Hiiragizawa…" I muttered silently. I buried my head into my hands praying silently to Kami-sama. "Genji-san, how old are you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm actually 23! I just don't look it! People say I look like I'm 15 or 16 or something!"

I can really see the resemblance now… Genji-san really has that quirky personality. She probably got that from Eriol. "Well, to be honest, you are slightly immature. You're just like my sister. Annoying as hell! And of course people think of you as a teenager. You wear low-cut tops and micro-mini skirts. Even Eriol is more mature than you and I've known him since we were kids," I growled.

The green-haired girl glared back at me with her gentle, -yet fearless- sapphire eyes. She sat back into her seat, quietly and left me alone. She took the one called, Keiji, back into his seat too.

I heard sniffles from the front and realized that she was crying. I didn't care. I have a mission to complete and it won't be if she keeps interrupting. I, then silently drifted back to sleep, turning my head full of hair towards the window.

I opened my eyes once more to stare at the clear blue sky. The wings of the plane went right through the white, fluffy clouds. I looked down out the window, and saw a large body of water, thinking it was the Atlantic Ocean.

Sakura's POV

I told Tomoyo where I was supposedly to be. The plan was to leave Tomoeda and go to Boston. But my plan was freakin' screwed up. I took the wrong plane and it landed me in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

I hate airplanes…

Since I told Tomoyo, she won't bother me anymore. I mean really. You cannot find Kinomoto Sakura in Boston. Especially when I changed my name, so she might as well have no luck.

I have so many questions filling my mind right now that I can't even think. Should I tell Tomoyo the truth? I told her a lie over the phone, which was easy due to the fact that she can tell whether or not I was telling a lie.

I will not and shall not tell her, if my life depends on it.

Should I tell my dad? I mean… He's the most honest guy I have ever met and he's the best father a kid can have. I think he deserves to know the truth, as long as he doesn't tell Tomoyo.

I might as well call him and tell. I quickly dialed the number with my phone card. And in the first ring, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey otou-san, it's Sakura," I replied.

"Hi, sweetie. Didn't you call about an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but I decided to tell you where I am. But just make sure you do not tell Tomoyo or Touya or Eriol or any of my friends. Okay?"

"Of course. Anything for you," my father said honestly.

"I'm currently in New Jersey, in Atlantic City, to be exact. I… um… accidentally took the wrong plane. You can come visit me, but don't bring Touya with you."

"I will, dear. I'll book a ticket right now. And I'll just tell Touya, I have a business trip. He'll believe it right?"

I snickered in the background and said, "Of course. Touya's a dummy."

I heard my father chuckle for the first time since I left.

The phone clicked and I hung up.

I gotta say that that was very relieving. It was good to get that off my chest. There are just too many lies kept in here. Now I gotta find a job, damnit.

Fujitaka's POV

This is great. Now, I need to book a plane ticket. I quickly went on the internet. I searched for cheap tickets for Atlantic City and there were many which were good.

I heard footsteps coming this way. I shut my monitor off and saw Touya standing in the hallway, staring at me with accusing eyes.

"Otou-san, what are doing on the internet?" Touya asked, calmly.

I started to sweat a little and started, "Um, just stuff."

Touya nodded and I saw the confusion in his eyes. He still didn't take his eyes off me. I quickly stated, "I'm going to the bathroom, so… um…yeah…"

I headed straight for the bathroom and put my ears against the door. I heard footsteps shuffling around and that must of meant that he was gone.

Touya's POV

Dad had that look of nervousness in his eyes. I knew something was going on, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe Sakura called? Maybe she told him where she was? Kami-san, I wish you had answers to all these questions.

As Dad went to the bathroom, I stepped into otou-san's office where the computer was. I saw him shut the monitor off, so he must have done something.

But first, I'll check the caller ID. It might be Sakura who called last, that kajuu…

The first caller was Out of Area. So, I guess she was out of the country. I quickly turned on the monitor. The internet was still on and the first website that my eyes laid upon was Priceline.

Looking for airplane tickets, eh otou-san?

He was going to… Atlantic City? Why was he going all the way to the United States? I just had to ask him…

Otou-san was at the door, cleaning his glasses. He didn't notice me at first, but when I turned around from the computer chair, he was startled.

Dad almost dropped his glasses, but luckily I was there to catch them. Otou-san muttered a 'thank you, son' and put his glasses on.

"So, Dad… Did Sakura call?" I asked directly.

He had a look of hesitation at first, but continued, "Yes. She did and it was great to hear from her again."

"But she called two hours ago," I replied.

Otou-san shrugged it off and said, "It's okay, y'know. Since we don't know where she is, it's good to know that she still calls to check up."

"Did she tell you where she was?" I asked.

"Uh… of course not. She told both of us that she wasn't going to tell," he answered nervously. I could tell there was nervousness. He was starting to tremble in his spot, so he decided to sit down on a provided couch in the office.

"Why are interrogating me, Touya?" otou-san asked, plainly.

"I just turned on the computer, Dad. Why were you searching for tickets to Atlantic City? Huh? Huh! Huh?" I shot back.

"I think you need to calm down, just a little bit," he said.

"Sorry. I've been watching too many detective shows. I gotta stop watching _Case Closed_," I said, calming down.

"I was just…checking plane tickets for my business trip next week. I have to buy tickets before it's too late," Dad stated.

I nodded, but I felt a pang in my heart, that he was telling a lie. But the thing is… that my dad is so honest that anybody believes him and I can't help it if I believe him. It's the honest truth. I'm not like my dad. I can lie and people will know it's a lie. But he's like the most honest person on the planet. You can't blame him, 'cause he's **dad**.

Tomoyo's POV

Eriol was sleeping on my bed, dozing into Dream Land. I couldn't wake him up. He just looks so…

"KAWAII!"

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED? DID WE GET ROBBED? IS SYAORAN BACK? IS SAKURA BACK?" Eriol yelled.

I smacked him with my slippers and asked, "Did Syaoran's plane land yet?"

Eriol took a look at his watch and I took a look at mine. It was 12 in the morning! God… I guess I didn't get any sleep.

I looked back at Eriol and his eyes were booming out. I asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Syaoran's plane landed an hour ago. We have to call him now!" Eriol hurriedly went straight to his cell phone and called Syaoran.

Eriol put his cell on speaker so we can talk together.

It rang about five times until somebody spoke.

"Hey!" came Syaoran's voice.

Eriol quickly spoke, "HEY SYAORAN. WE NEED TO TALK!"

"What's up?" came his voice again.

"Well Sakura's in Bos-," Eriol was cut off by Syaoran's voice again.

"Sorry, that I can't answer your 'what's up', but I'm currently not here right now. So leave a message," came his voice and a beep that followed.

"Shit. Shit. Double shit. Triple shit," Eriol cursed.

"What now?" I asked urgently.

"This is not good…"

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Thanks for everyone's reviews. I gratefully appreciate every one of them and found out that I'm doing well on my Inuyasha fic, _Kiss Me, I'm Hanyou_. Please read the new story that was made… last month! Haha, well enjoy! Thanks again for reviewing. CAUSE I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Never Give Up Hope

**My Only Love**

**By: Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0**

**A Card Captor Sakura Story**

Summary: "Wo Ai Ne, Ying Fa," I said to Sakura. Sakura looked at me, staring blankly into my amber-filled eyes. "Sakura? Did you hear me? I said 'I love you'," I said again. Sakura mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, Syaoran…" Sakura ran away from me. I stood shocked. SxS

("…")- Speaking

('…')- Thinking

(:…:)- Sound/Noise

(**A/N**)- My Notes

(…)- Different Scene

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, for it belongs to their rightful owners - CLAMP.

**(A/N: Hi, kids. I've been saying that a lot lately. Sorry for the longest wait ever. I just couldn't think of anything during the school year and it totally sucks! Thanks for holding on and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Rating: PG- PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

Chapter 5: Never Give Up Hope

Sakura's POV

I found a job! It was only a witnessing occupation, but it was better than nothing. I've also been bumping into Jin Su-san. He was like my brother, but a little one since he was only eighteen years old. Jin seems really nice and I just don't know how to repay him.

You know who else I've been thinking about? Li Xiao Lang. I miss him terribly, but I don't know. Maybe I should just go back. The only problem is that.. I don't want to get **hurt**. He loves me, I know, but what if he changes his mind? I just can't bear with it.

As I work, my mind floods with thoughts of Syaoran. How is he doing? _What_ is he doing? Did he meet another girl?! Oh my, I should stop. I'm getting heated up just thinking about the situation. I should get back to my work and just _try_ to forget him.

When I arrived home, I decided to call a few people, mainly my father, my brother, and Tomoyo. I called Tomoyo first. I waited for the third ring before someone picked up.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura! Oh my goodness, I've been waiting for you to call! How have you been?" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

I couldn't lie to her after I lied to her where I was, so all I could say was, "I've been better, Tomo-chan. How's everyone holding up?"

Tomoyo replied, "They've been better also; everyone misses you. When are you coming back?" I could hear her sorrow through the phone and knew that this charade of leaving everyone back in Tomoeda would not last. It makes my heart break to hear that everyone, including her, is still worrying about me.

There was an awkward moment of silence until I decided to answer her previous question. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to come back."

"Why not?! Everyone is waiting for you here! What are you so afraid of, Sakura?! What is it?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT! Alright?!" I yelled at my best friend and it's not something that I would want to do. Another moment of silence came about and I just didn't know what else to say. A crystal-like tear slid down my face, while I pondered about what else I could do. I can't go back now. I just can't.

Suddenly, Tomoyo said through the phone with her voice breaking, "Well, Sakura-chan, whatever you choose; I hope you choose the right choice for you."

I had to end the conversation since those moments of silence were breaking me down and especially when your best friend is crying her eyes out and you would feel tempted to tell her the truth. I did not want to, but I felt like it was the only choice. It was a hasty choice, but I made it nonetheless. "Tomoyo-chan, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye Sakura." And then we hung up. I called my brother and my father, but to my demise, only my brother answered and told me that dad left for a business trip. Wasn't that the cover-up I told him to use? He'll probably be here soon. I'll give him a call on his cell phone later.

Tomoyo's POV

"Did you get it?" I asked them. I say 'them' because I have people tracking her down. I just don't know; I can't tell if she's telling the truth or not.

"We got her," they said confidently to me.

I gave them a questionable look that asked for the real location.

"She's in Egg Harbor Township, New Jersey, USA."

"What??? Egg City?! What the hell is that?!" Eriol called from behind me. He had a weird look on his face and I knew he didn't understand. "What's with this? You're still tracking her down? Didn't she say she was in Boston?"

I gave him a grim look. I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lower lip, and told him, "No, she lied to us. We have to tell Syaoran. Right now, she lives in the middle of nowhere and we have to inform him of that. He has to bring her back!" I set my fist down hard on the coffee table. 'I can't believe she lied to me like that. She needs to get her head straightened out.'

Eriol looked at me with a worried face and sat down next to me on my couch, holding me, while I cried profusely into his chest.

Syaoran's POV

I stepped out of the airport and I just didn't know what to do next. I checked my voicemail and found that Eriol had called. When I heard the whole message, I literally dropped my phone. I came all the way from Japan to Canada for **nothing**. She wasn't even in this country, damn it! What am I going to do? I should go purchase another ticket for the next plane to Boston.

I took a step towards the ticket booth, but was stopped by Eriol's crazy sister, Genji Miyoko, asked, "Need help?"

She had a warm smile, and that completely made me feel guilty of what I said back in the plane. "I'm sorry for being so brash back there. And yeah, I would appreciate it if you could help me. I need the next flight to Boston, Massachusetts."

Genji-san took me to the ticket booth there in Ellesmere and politely asked for a ticket to Boston.

I misjudged her and assumed her to be the worst of our kind. How can I be like that? "Sorry for assuming the worst of you, Genji-san."

She gave me another smile and said, "It's alright. You're right. I should dress more like my age, but it's hard you know? Ahaha, it probably doesn't make any sense, but people in this country don't notice me! HEY, you know what? I should come along to Boston."

My eyes went wide and I started yelling, "WHAT?!"

"I'm coming along with you, silly!" She had that mischievous smile on her face, like Eriol had when he tries to help. "I'll help you on your quest to… what are you going there for again?" There you go. She's going _to help_ like Eriol would. I hope she doesn't screw anything up like Eriol; I'd consider that a pretty bad trait. Last time he tried to help, he almost killed Sakura!

"I'm going to find my girlfriend. She's disappeared and I don't know where she is, but I've been getting calls to where I might be able to find her," I told her with a hopeful voice.

We got on the next airplane to Boston right away. It gave me worries. What if she wasn't there? Where else would I look? But all I know is that I can _never give up hope_.

Eriol's POV

"Did you call Syaoran again?" Tomoyo asked hopefully as she held her teary face in her hands.

I tried calling him again and again, but nothing. It went directly to his voicemail and it got me even more worried than Tomoyo. What could've happened to him? I kept trying to reach him, but I had no chance. There was no other way of reaching him. I left him a couple of voicemails to tell him where Sakura really was. I just hope that he gets them in time.

"I can't reach him, Tomo. I'll call him back soon, okay? It'll be alright."

Tomoyo looked at me with tears in her eyes and I just couldn't bear to look at her. I held her tight in my arms, trying to soothe her. "Shhh, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Syaoran _will_ find Sakura and everything _will_ be figured out."

Sakura's POV

After I hung up with my onii-chan, a doorbell came and I went to answer the door. I thought it was my otou-san to visit, but it was none other than Wong Jin Su. I politely asked him, "How can I help you, Jin?"

He had a bright smile and straight-out asked, "Cherie, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

I was confused, literally. Was I being asked out on a date? Or is it some kind of initiation to become really good friends in the future? So I asked him, "Like on a date?"

Jin blushed red as a tomato and nodded slowly. I was surprised. I haven't been asked out on a date for so long, but I can't do it. It'd be betraying Syaoran, and even though I haven't confessed my feelings to him doesn't mean that we've broken up, so I told him, "I'm sorry, Jin. But I have a boyfriend. Maybe we can eat out just as friends?"

Even though he was just rejected by me, he was still kind to me and cheerfully said, "Oh of course! That's fine too. How about we meet at Olive Garden at seven?"

I nodded and said goodbye to him. I thought maybe that it would get my mind off things for a bit.

Suddenly, another doorbell had rang and I went to answer it.

"Otou-san!!!" I cried with happiness. I hugged my father tightly and I just couldn't believe that he was here.

He hugged me back and replied with the same happiness, "Oh, Sakura. I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, otou-san! I'm so glad you're here."

We went to my nicely furnished living room and there was some moments of awkwardness, but we both knew that it was just great to be with each other's presences.

"So, tell me, how have you been holding up, sweetie?" he smiled at me with his usual warm smile, and I couldn't lie to him.

"Oh, otou-san, it's terrible. I mean, it's great here. People are nice; I've made friends, but I just can't seem to forget Syaoran. I _**love**_ him so much." At that point, I started crying on my father's lap.

He patted my head in a paternal way and told me, "You can go back, you know. Go back to him. You do have another chance to."

I smiled at his reply and knew that it was one of those options that I just can't do yet. I shook my head at him afterwards and told him, "I can't."

"Why not, sweetie?"

I stared at his face, closed my eyes and said, "I just can't. I mean, how am I going to face him, after I just stood him up like that? How am I supposed to tell him that I love him? How am I supposed to know that I _won't_ get hurt? I'm afraid, otou-san; I'm afraid that he'll hurt me more than he can imagine."

While I put my head back down on his lap, my father kept rubbing my head and saying, "Sakura, you have to face life. You know that life has its ups and downs, but you can never let that get to you. You are stronger than this. If you love him as much as I know you do, then you have to make sure your feelings are right. You have to figure out if you're making the right decision for yourself. Not for others, but only yourself. You think you can do that, Sakura?"

I listened intently at every word he said. I nodded my head slowly and sniffed a couple of times. "I understand, otou-san. I'll figure that out," after that, I changed the subject, "So, how long are you staying?"

"Only for a week, Sakura-chan," he told me sadly.

I frowned just a bit and said, "Okay, we'll we're going to have to make the best of the week now, don't we?" I smiled my hundred-watt smile and that was the first time I've smiled incredibly sincere in the new country.

"Oh yeah, I have to go to dinner with a friend, so do you think you'll be alright alone in the house for an hour or two tonight?"

He gave me another sincere smile and replied, "I'll be fine, Sakura. You go have fun."

I went to get ready since it was already 5:30pm. I thought I'd dress pretty simple. I mean, it's not such a fancy place, so I could dress casually since it's with a friend. So, I decided to wear one of Tomoyo's designs, which was a red three-quarter sleeved silk shirt. It had a deep v-neck, but not too deep to show my breasts. I wore a white, a-line skirt that reached just two inches above my knees. I wore a special necklace; it was an anniversary present from Syaoran. When I put it on, I immediately got a flashback of what happened the day he gave me the necklace.

_Flashback:_

_The seventeen year old Sakura approached at a five-star restaurant that Syaoran invited her to for their first anniversary together as boyfriend and girlfriend. She dressed incredibly elegant. She wore a floor-length dress, made by Tomoyo, of course. The dress was a very subtle pink, almost white, with rhinestones that were shaped like cherry blossoms placed from her knees to the bottom of the dress. It was spaghetti-strapped and the top was practically a corset, but it did not squeeze the life out of Sakura._

_Her hair was up in an elegant way with a French twist. A few strands were loose here and there, while the bun was pinned by cherry blossom clips. Her makeup was just her natural beauty beaming out._

"_Konbanwa, Xiao Lang," she said in a seductive voice. Quickly, the eighteen year old Xiao Lang turned her attention to her and was speechless. His eyes were wide and he hastily stood up to pull her chair out._

"_You look wonderful tonight, Sakura-chan," Syaoran said breathless. He was too dressed elegantly with a black suit and tie for the special occasion._

"_Thank you, so do you, Syaoran-kun," she blushed with a red tint to her face, while Syaoran whispered a quiet 'thank you' while blushing._

"_Uhm, Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Yes?"_

_Syaoran blushed once again and said, "I-I have something for you."_

_She gave him a curious gaze as he pulled out a black five-by-four velvet box. He opened it and took out a diamond necklace with a jade heart. Sakura gasped with excitement, while Syaoran put the necklace on for her._

_Sakura touched the necklace, remembering every indent her finger had pressed against. She then went to Syaoran and knocked him off his feet. And it was literally, pushing him down with her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately._

_End of flashback._

Sakura's POV

Sigh. I was really happy back then, huh? I still am.. When I'm with him that is. I put on my red sandals and headed towards Olive Garden by car, since I had already bought one just the other day. I said 'goodbye' to my otou-san and continued my way.

When I met him there, he dressed nicely, with a dress shirt and dress pants. He looked professional, and pretty cute for his age. Ahaha, you're probably thinking, 'Think about Syaoran!' He dressed nice and all, but I would never compare Syaoran with anyone.

We ate and conversed about different topics.

"So how old are you?" Jin asked.

I chuckled whole-heartily and replied, "You know, you're not supposed to ask a woman her age!" I could totally tell that he blushed even if the room was a bit dim. I laughed out loud and told him I was twenty-four.

He looked at me with wide eyes and said, "WHOA, YOU'RE OLD!!"

I stopped laughing and gave him an intense glare. "Excuse me?"

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding! I totally thought you were eighteen!" he sounded pretty surprised, but I guess it's pretty self-explanatory. I do look younger than my age.

After that little fiasco, we continued to converse. We left shortly after we ate, so we said our goodbye's at the restaurant and I drove home with a full stomach.

I came home to find my father sleeping up in the guestroom and after that long flight, I expected him to be a bit jet-lagged. I prepared for bed and did not fall asleep as fast as I hoped to. I only kept thinking about the one person who was stuck in my mind. Did I make the right decision to run away from it all? Was it worth it?

Syaoran's POV

My God, it was a long flight, but we're finally here. Yeah, that sister of Eriol's is here too and man, she can be eccentric. I had to spend over five hours with her on a plane to Boston and it was not the easiest.

I checked my cell phone and I had a few voicemails, so I checked it. All five voicemails belonged to either Eriol or Tomoyo telling me to call them back as soon as they can. Apparently, they want me to call them back. I shrugged and was about to call them back, but then my phone rang.

It was like they knew that I was going to call. Eriol has that creepy reading people's mind thing. And yeah, it's creepy alright.

I answered before it went to my voicemail and said, "Hello? Eriol? I'm at Boston, since you voice mailed it to me. What are you talking about? WHAT?"

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**(A.N. Sometimes I wonder if I do enough as an author on FanFiction. I mean, it's been two years right? I don't want the same repeat as I did before. I've matured and I definitely know what I want to achieve in life and hopefully, I can continue the same with FanFiction. Hope you enjoyed it! Wait for Chapter 6! R&R.)**


End file.
